


Model Behaviour [Podfic]

by ReformedTsundere



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M, Pod fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, random guest appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere
Summary: A recording of Model Behaviour by Karanguni.





	Model Behaviour [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Model Behaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244486) by [karanguni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/pseuds/karanguni). 



> I love AU's and I just thought this one had so much fun and humor to it I just had to give it a shot! I'm not too happy with some of my voice choices just because I find Iruka and Kakashi have very similar tones, though the inflections they place on words are different.
> 
> Regardless I hope you all can enjoy!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at reformedtsundere.tumblr.com if you want to suggest other podfics for me to do!

Cover Art provided by ________________.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oo1mauon8wddceb/Model+Behavior.mp3) | **Size:** 26.47MB | **Duration:** 37:49
  * [Text Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244486) | **Size:** ________ MB | **Duration:** ________

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments or kudos for the fic please follow the text link and leave them on karanguni's fic.
> 
> If you have any comments or kudos for my reading of the fic please feel free to leave them here! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
